Z-105 Arnnir
The Z-105 Arnnir ("Hunter"), manufactured by Siarran Aviation, is a aerospace fighter-bomber in use by the Sirian Army Space Corps. Overview Appearance The first thing that an observer is likely to notice about the Z-105 is its sheer size; clocking in at 19.63m long, 5.99m high, and with a wingspan of 10.65m, the Arnnir is anything but dainty. The second thing that catches the eye is how pointy and angular it is. A rocket-like fuselage adds to the suggestion of high speed, as do the aggressively raked back tailplane and wings. A large, circular exhaust is the only clue to the engine's presence. Despite its bulk, the Arnnir can occupy a surprisingly small space in a carrier's hangar thanks to its foldable wings and tailplane. Role & Design Designed as a spacecraft that is equally at home in deep space carrying out attacks against heavily defended capital ships or down in the weeds at high mach numbers ready to pounce on enemy fighters, the Arnnir is a multi-role small craft. Weapons For fighting at "phone booth" ranges, where a split second could make the difference between survival and death, the Z-105 is equipped with a 30mm L61N1 Gatling railcannon with a significant internal ammunition storage. However, prolonged firing can rapidly eat through this. As a result pilots are taught to fire in very short bursts. At longer ranges, the Arnnir has access to a wide variety of sophisticated short, medium and long range all aspect missiles. Some missiles are optimised for anti-starship work, whilst others are intended to be used against other small craft - and still others can perform both roles. The missiles can be mounted to the various hardpoints around the aerospacecraft, though they cannot be mounted in the internal bomb bay. The internal bomb bay can carry a large payload, which may include precision munitions or iron bombs. With a slight modification to the Z-105's wiring, it can also accept and deploy nuclear munitions. Avionics The Arnnir has access to a high resolution sensor system that can be used to track and lock on to spaceborne, airborne, and land/sea based targets. Similarly, its navigation system allows it to operate under all weather conditions and at all times of day. An onboard SWR (Sensor Warning Receiver) alerts the pilot to active sensors tracking the Z-105, as well as warning them of launches or actively emitting missile seekers. However, this system has an important drawback - it provides no warning of passive sensors, and so situational awareness must be exercised at all times. Several touchscreen panels and a HUD help the pilot keep track of everything regarding the status of their craft, and aural cues are fed into the pilot's helmet as necessary. Furthermore, the Z-105 allows the pilot to use a helmet mounted cueing system for locking on to targets. This further reduces workload in stressful situations. Defences The Z-105's Pellao armour plating is supplemented by a Pellao "bathtub" around the cockpit, affording further protection. Multiple redundancies are built into the Z-105. If a missile or a similar threat locks on, the Arnnir can run a pilot selected "programme" of multi-spectrum decoys automatically to confuse it, hopefully preventing the craft's destruction. A powerful ECM suite also assists in degrading enemy sensors. Performance The Z-105's performance is extremely popular with those who fly it. As a result of the immense thrust produced by its afterburning turborocket engine, the Arnnir can achieve significant speeds and climb performance despite its huge bulk. It's often said half jokingly that whatever the Z-105 cannot outfight, it can most certainly outrun - or outclimb, as the case may be. A side effect of its powerplant is that the Z-105 is anything but stealthy in atmosphere. The deafening bellow produced by the engine (and the telltale smoky trail when reheat is selected) makes sure of that. However, one crucial shortcoming is that its turning performance is not as good - to make up for this, pilots are always taught to use their superior speed to make hit and run attacks against more agile opponents. Variants There are a few variants of the Z-105. * '''Z-105N: '''Current production variant of the Z-105. * '''Z-105T: '''Training variant of the Z-105. Has two cockpits for flight instruction. * '''Z-105R: '''Export variant of the Z-105. Possesses slightly downgraded avionics and other systems cleared for export. However, it is still very capable. Used by the Jiptohr Empire, Levant, Knotar, and Nation of the Zehir. Category:Sirian Union Category:Ships Category:Sirian Ships Category:Sirian Army